


For Yourself

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [101]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis: John Sheppard (+/x any): he finally finishes reading "War and Peace"</i> - and Evan has just the plan to celebrate it. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Yourself

"And done." John closed the book with a snap and set it aside.  
  
Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"What?" Jennifer asked.  
  
John beamed at her. "Finished it."  
  
"Finished what?" Rodney asked.  
  
Evan blinked. " _War and Peace?_ You...you finally finished it."  
  
"Took you long enough," Rodney said.  
  
"Why did it take you so long?" Jennifer asked. "You're not a slow reader. I've seen you read reports before."  
  
"None of the imprints like _War and Peace_ ," John said. He stretched in his chair, then sank back in its cushions, looking pleased with himself. "In fact, none of them even like Russian literature. Topher hates it."  
  
"Do you even like Russian literature?" Evan asked.  
  
"At first, not really." John shrugged. "But none of the imprints had read it. Not even English Teacher. So I read it, and after a while, it kind of grew on me. Now I need to try some Pushkin, and of course some Dostoyevsky."  
  
Rodney frowned. "So you read it just to spite the imprints?"  
  
Jennifer figured it out first. "You read it for yourself," she said quietly. "Because you could. Because it defied your programming and - and everything."  
  
John's smile dimmed a little, and Jennifer wished she could take her words back, but he nodded. "Yeah. I read _War and Peace_. Me. Foxtrot John Sheppard."  
  
Evan glanced between Jennifer and John, gauging the mood in the room. When no argument broke out, he bounced to his feet. "You know what this means, right?"  
  
"It means John's a glutton for punishment?" Rodney asked.  
  
"No. It's time for celebration," Evan said, "and I have just the thing."  
  
Jennifer cast him a funny look. "What, you just have borscht hidden away somewhere? Have you been counting down the days till he finished the book?"  
  
"I knew it would be a momentous occasion when he did," Evan said, defensive, but his eyes were alight with glee. "And so, I have vodka."  
  
John's smile brightened again. "Vodka's perfect."


End file.
